A case of Mistaken Identity Epilogue
by dogsfang
Summary: This the epilogue to A Case of Mistaken Identity.


I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda!

Hello everyone. Back by popular demand "A Case Of Mistaken Identity." I hope that all of you enjoy this continuation.

Chapter One The price of lies!

Tsukune felt a sudden twitch go up his spine, as he sat in the small kitchen of his parents home.

He struggled after all this time to reconcile all the insanity he had gone through. Deep down he knew that he could never tell his parents or cousin the truth of anything that was going on in his life. Nothing about what was going on with Moka, nor with his new mother in law Akasha.

Another shiver shot down his spine at the disturbing memory of that hotel room and all of the dark forbidden memories that it contained, for both him and Moka.

_'I am surprised Moka still wants to marry me. Still if Moka and I have children, how am I going to handle it with mom, dad and Kyoko?'_ Tsukune thought as he sighed.

_'I know Mikogami would love to have a group of little vampires to turn into enforcers for the school. Still, how would anyone of them get to know their grandparents. Its not like I could ask mom and dad to babysit them. Oh don't worry if they get hungry there is bagged type O in the fridge. Also don't give them a bath in water before adding the special herbs mixture. Because it can kill them. One more thing if you run out of type O, let them bite your necks, it only hurts for a minute. Just make sure that they don't bite into a major artery or a vein. I don't want to come home and find the three of you died on the floor from blood loss.'_

Tsukune let out a sigh of frustration.

_'I know Akasha would love to have grandchildren to teach to fight and spoil. Still I have to admit that if the two of us do have children they would probably be safer with grandma Akasha, then with my parents. My parents know nothing about the supernatural, still if some evil youkai did come calling mom and dad would be helpless against what ever it is. At least grandma Akasha can kill anything under the sun or moon. Lets face it, things would have been easier if I knocked up the daughter of a Yakuza mob boss._' Tsukune thought with a gruff sigh.

The kitchen lights overhead begin momentarily wink out one by one, deprived of the flow of electricity.

Suddenly the hallway door came crashing inwards with the force of any explosion, sending shards of broken glass mixed with wooden fragments, tumbling to the hallway floor.

Tsukune quickly ran towards the door to see who or what had broken into his parents home. Tsukune knew that on some level that this was bound to happen, eventually. It was only a matter of time before one of his many enemies decided to come after his precious, yet surprisingly vulnerable human parents and cousin.

His parents had been a island of peace and calm in the vast unforgiving sea of insanity that was working for Mikogami. However as much as he wanted to pretend that nothing could happen to his family, that they would be forever magically protected against all the dark and disgusting things that Tsukune had hunted.  
Sadly that was not to be. Granted Tsukune hunted all the youkai who broke the rules if for no other reason than to keep his loved ones safe; he also did the responsible thing when his parents had asked about what their son did for a living.

He lied, and deceived them all, he told them he had landed a well paying job after highschool. Granted Tsukune knew that he had to lie and kept the truth from them for their own good no less. He didn't think that his parents could deal with the fact that he was dating a vampire, and that he had somehow ended up having sex with her mother. But fate and destiny had a way of kicking him in the balls.

He arrived outside only to a large jet back limo parked directly behind his parents shabby little car.

The shrill cry from the farthest side of the limo alerted him to his parents danger.

Tsukune rushed forward only to find two men appear as if out of thin air as if by magic. The turned vampire knew that the two men were vampires, considering each had pale skin, clean cut black hair, both dressed in goth style cloths. Both of them wore a pork pie hat on top of their heads, dark clean pressed pants, a dark velvet vest, adorned the snow white shirt, which covered both of their chests. Both men if one had taken the time examine them closely one could see that both men possessed an otherworldly deathly beauty. The same way the rose has a thorn.

"Bring the HUMANS. Put the three of them in the trunk. We are already very late. That flat tire really put us behind." The first man snapped at the second.

"No!" Tsukune cried as he watched his loved ones taken as the limo shot out of the small drive way and into the cool night air.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this first chapter of the epilogue to my story. "A Case Of Mistaken Identity."

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
